Always Pure
by SoundsLikeLiar
Summary: Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda Black are living in dangerous times. The Dark Lord is rising and each girl must chose their own path. But will their choices lead them to love, or destruction? Full summary inside. Takes place in 1968. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1: Rotten Flowers

**Always Pure**

_"Toujours Pur"_

Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda Black. Three beautiful sisters living under one dark roof. One is dangerously obsessed with the Dark Arts, one is vain yet protective of her family, and one is misfortunate enough to fall in love with a muggle. Our story starts when Bellatrix is 17, Narcissa is 13 and Andromeda, 15, around 1968. The Dark Lord is rising and each girl must chose their own path. The only question is: will the path they take lead them to love and life, or to death and destruction?

Chapter 1: Rotten Flowers 

The manor was quiet. My mum and father were sleeping, even though it was nearly noon. I was sitting in my room, lying on my huge bed, staring at the ceiling. My covers displayed a brilliant green and silver snake. A single white rose lay on the floor of my room, wilting. My head wasn't on the white and green embroidered pillow: my feet were. My long brown hair was cascading down to the floor from the foot of the bed, my dark eyes hazy with thought. In my pale hands I gripped a slender mahogany wand, rolling it around my palm. I couldn't wait for tomorrow. Tomorrow at last, I'd be going back to Hogwarts, back to a place where I belonged.

"Andy? Andy come on, let's go to the garden," a voice called from the broad hallway outside my room. I moaned, recognizing the pleading and piteous voice of my younger sister.

I heaved myself up on to my elbows and glanced around the room. The stone fireplace was empty. The drawers to my dresser were wrenched open, clothes spilling out. I hadn't finished packing. An excuse.

Narcissa, without knocking, darted into my room, her deep blue eyes shining. I looked at my sister with a pang of envy. Even at thirteen, she was prettier than me. Her long, wavy blonde hair blew around her face like heather in a meadow. Her body was slim and well-proportioned already, even in her young years. Her skin was smooth and light, as creamy as milk.

Her button nose wrinkled at the sight of the mess in my room.

"Andy that's not like you," she commented, staring at the open trunk on the floor. "You're the neatest person I know."

I sighed. "Yes I know Narcissa, I'm packing. I can't go out."

"Andy, please come out with me and Bella! She said she has something important to tell us," Narcissa pleaded, her white fingers clasped together. She squinted up at me with concern. I grimaced. There were few people in the world who could say no to Narcissa's begging face and one of them was outside waiting for us.

"Fine, but let's make this quick," I said, rolling out of bed and placing my wand on the stubby table by the dresser.

Narcissa beamed at me and then walked purposefully out of my room, her head held high.

I was no idiot: Narcissa had gotten exactly what she wanted. Her appearance and general demeanor gave people the impression that she was a sweet, if not simple, girl. But they were wrong. Narcissa was just as scheming and secretive as Bellatrix, if not more. The little thirteen-year-old had a knack for getting whatever she wanted and she was quite clever too. Apparently (she had told me) the Sorting Hat had an awful time trying to decide whether she belonged in Slytherin or Ravenclaw.

"Hurry up Andy," called Narcissa's voice from the hall.

I stepped out of my room and shut the door tight; I didn't want Kipper going through my stuff again. The batty old house-elf had taken to fooling around with my wand whenever he had a chance.

I buttoned the top of my black robes and followed Narcissa along the carpeted hallway floor, passing the familiar dreary portraits on the wall of ancestors. We reached the enormous staircase leading to the vestibule and the double doors.

Narcissa glanced around swiftly and then, with a whoop of joy, hopped on to the banister and slid down to the first floor. I rolled my eyes but copied her, leaping on to the smooth granite stone of the railing and sliding along the stairs, enjoying the feel of the breeze in my face.

I landed softly at the bottom and Narcissa, waiting for me with a knowing smile, beckoned me to the doors. We both seized the left door, gripped the serpent handle and shoved. The door was heavy.

"I don't see why mum needed such big doors," I grumbled, tripping out of the house and into the sunlight.

I blinked, trying to become accustomed to the blinding light. I glimpsed Narcissa rubbing her eyes with her slender fingers. When I was finally able to look up, I first noticed the fountain sitting where it always was, in the center of the courtyard, bubbling and sparkling prettily. The Black family motto, "toujours pur", was etched on the stone wizard standing in the middle of the fountain, water pouring from his wand.

The next thing I noticed was my eldest sister.

Bellatrix was sitting on the side of the fountain, her black eyes shimmering from the reflected water, her thin mouth curved upwards into a disdainful smile, a trademark of hers. Her silky black hair was lying wild and untamed on her back, rippling in the wind. She was twirling a red flower around in her hands, making it look like a blur of crimson. Her features were outlined and heavy. She looked completely different from Narcissa's fragile prettiness, but she was beautiful none the less.

"Andromeda, you decided to join us, how pleasant," Bellatrix remarked, her voice high-pitched and cool.

I stared at my sister, hoping my dislike for her wouldn't come through in my voice.

"I could barely wait to hear your news," I replied.

Bellatrix laughed, a surprisingly deep and throaty noise compared to her voice.

"Well then, let's walk," she said, rising to her feet, her dark green robe swirling around her feet. As she stood, Bellatrix drew her wand from her pocket and tapped the rose she was holding. The deep red color of the rose faded and darkened until it became black. Then Bellatrix dropped it to the ground and I heard it crunch under her shoes as she stepped on it.

I attempted a smile and then strode over to Bellatrix, Narcissa trailing behind me.

The dark-haired witch bared her teeth in a grin and turned silently, walking into the garden. I had no choice but to follow her, a rose caught amongst a snarl of thorns.


	2. Chapter 2: The Promise for Power

Chapter 2: The Promise for Power

Family is the most important thing. Everything I do, I do for my family. So when Bella asked me to get Andy and meet her in the yard because she had good news, I did it. I love Bella. I love Andromeda too but she can be difficult to deal with. She's very cynical and she can be a real know-it-all. Plus she acts oddly sometimes; last year at Hogwarts I saw her comforting a girl Bellatrix had recently cursed. If Bella cursed someone, they probably deserved it. I think the girl in question was a mudblood. Andy doesn't seem to understand the values of the Black family. She thinks we're too hard on half-bloods and mudbloods. She's definitely odd. I think I know why Andromeda is so soft though; it must be difficult being the plainest girl out of three sisters. I don't say that to be mean, it's the truth. Bellatrix is beautiful, with her ebony hair and shadowy eyes. Not to be conceited or anything, but I'm quite pretty too. My mum says that I'll probably get married first, to a good pureblood wizard, because of my looks.

That leaves Andromeda with her boring brown hair and decent features. She's very nice-looking, but she has nothing on me or Bella.

When Bellatrix told me she had great news, I knew she wanted me to drag Andy along with us. Bella loves to overshadow her sister; I think she views Andromeda as a threat because they look similar: they both have the same nose and eyes. Andy's hair is brown and Bella's is black but they are never mistaken for cousins; they are obviously sisters. And because of that, Bellatrix is usually cruel to Andromeda.

I followed Andy through the rows of hedges in our garden. I glanced back up at the house. The windows were dark. Mum and dad were still sleeping. I wondered if Bellatrix had told them the good news she was about to tell us.

Bella stopped by a stone bench without a back. A serpent was carved into the legs of the bench. I smiled. The serpent was a familiar animal for us. I especially loved the scaly seductiveness of a snake's body and the cunning poison in their fangs. I sat down on the cold stone and ran my thin white fingers up and down the snake's torso, staring at Bellatrix. Andromeda stood next to me, obstinately refusing to sit. She was glaring at Bella who was standing in front of us, her arms crossed carelessly, her black eyes glittering with an unknown secret.

"What did you want to tell us?" I asked anxiously, finally placing my hands serenely in my lap.

"Yes, what was so important that you had to drag me away from my packing?" Andromeda said sardonically.

Bellatrix gave me a look. It was the look she usually bestowed on me when Andromeda said or did something stupid.

"As you both know, this year will be my last year at Hogwarts," Bellatrix started lazily, her eyes focusing solely on me, "and as you both know, I've been dating Rodolphus who is connected with some very influential people. I've decided that after my last year at Hogwarts, I'll join the Death Eaters."

My mouth dropped open and my heart started pounding. I glanced at Andromeda for help but my other sister was staring coldly at Bellatrix, her feelings unreadable.

"They say the Dark Lord is getting stronger and stronger. His followers call themselves the Death Eaters. He's a smart wizard. He's all about pureblood rule and domination. I've told mother and father already and they approve. We will be favored above the rest because of my involvement."

I couldn't hear her properly, my head was buzzing. I knew who the Dark Lord was and I knew what Death Eaters were. People had been talking about him, Voldemort, for years. He knew a lot of dark magic. Many people in my family had been saying he was planning on starting a full rebellion against mudbloods and muggles alike. That meant danger. And danger meant death. I didn't want my sister committing herself to this cause. She could die and I knew I wouldn't be able to handle that.

"You can't be serious," Andromeda drawled, a sneer appearing on her face. It was at times like this when she looked the most like Bellatrix. "You want to join those freaks? They get a kick out of torturing people! It's sick."

Bellatrix looked dangerously at Andromeda. Her wand suddenly flicked towards Andy threateningly. I immediately stood up and placed myself in front of Andromeda, who was looking coolly at Bellatrix's dark wand. I was used to stepping in the middle of my sister's fights. Bellatrix would never hurt me. Sure enough, as soon as she saw my blue eyes meet hers, she lowered her wand resentfully and stowed it away in her pocket.

"Yes, I'm joining them," Bella said, her words directed towards Andromeda, "I'll defend my beliefs and destroy anyone who gets in my way. We have let the muggles and mudbloods run around free for too long. It's time we put a stop to it."

"No!" I cried.

Bellatrix turned her face to me, her eyes suddenly dark with anger.

"Excuse me?" she said quietly.

"Look I agree with you: muggles and mudbloods shouldn't be allowed to live freely and besmirch our good names but I don't want you joining those Death Eaters," I said pleadingly.

Andromeda looked at me, surprise on her face.

"You could get seriously hurt, or killed," I continued, "I don't want to lose you. Can't this Voldemort person use some other pureblood witch?"

The rage on Bellatrix's face slid away and was replaced with amusement. She let out a bitter laugh and placed her white hand on my shoulder.

"Oh dear Narcissa. Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself," she said.

Andromeda shook her head at me. "And here I was thinking that you actually had some kind of a conscience," she spat.

I looked up at her sadly, making my eyes wide and doleful. Andromeda instantly looked ashamed of herself. I knew how to make Andy do whatever I wanted.

"Look, Cissy, I know you worry about me and every other person in our family, but I know what I'm doing," Bellatrix said calmly.

Andromeda let out a little scream of anger. "That's what I'm mad about! How could you?"

I watched as Andromeda turned on her heel and flounced away, her brown hair bouncing as she glowered in irritation. Bellatrix pulled out her wand again.

"I could still jinx her from here," whispered Bella mischievously.

I didn't smile but stood insolently, frowning at her, my arms crossed.

"I don't want you to do this," I said.

Bellatrix sat down on the stone bench and pulled me down next to her. "Listen Narcissa, you have my word. I won't die. You should be more worried about the muggles I'll meet."

_Oh I am, _I thought momentarily, thinking of Bellatrix's unquenchable hatred towards non-purebloods.

"Cissy, don't worry. Seriously. You should join the Death Eaters too, when you get old enough," Bellatrix said thoughtfully, petting my silvery blonde hair.

"I probably will, if you're still alive," I said mutinously.

Bellatrix laughed gleefully. "I will be. Let's go get lunch. We should avoid Andromeda though. She'll probably still be freaking out."

Still apprehensive, I nodded slowly, rising to my feet. Bellatrix gripped my arm none too gently and steered me towards the direction of the house. I let myself be dragged along, like a fish in a current.

I thought about tomorrow. All three of us would be heading off towards Hogwarts in the morning. It would Bellatrix's last year as a free woman. I was scared for her.


	3. Chapter 3: The Ride to Nowhere

Chapter 3: The Ride to Nowhere 

I slid the compartment door shut and threw myself down on the plushy, soft cushions that decorated the Head Boy and Girl carriage. I sighed in delight. Finally, after a long and dismal summer, I was headed back to Hogwarts. I stretched out my arms, putting my feet up on the opposite seat. I thought of Narcissa, who'd be sitting with her other third year friends, and Andromeda, who was probably sulking in a compartment all alone. I sneered at that thought.

A shape suddenly darkened the doorway. I glanced up, my heavily-lidded eyes flickering towards the figure that was standing in front of me. Without speaking, I lifted myself up from the seat and embraced the wizard watching me.

Rodolphus laughed wildly. I knew he missed me. I hadn't seen him the entire summer, although we wrote to each other. I stood on the tips of my feet and pressed my thin lips against his. He was tall, so I had to stretch out like a cat to reach his face. His dark hair was swung over his small eyes and his heavy hands rested on my waist. I guided him over to the seats. He pushed me down on to the velvety surface and kissed me harder. I arched my back up, taking in his warmth.

I heard the compartment door open again but I ignored it, kissing Rodolphus furiously. No other person should be entering our carriage; we were privileged with being the cleverest students in the seventh year.

"Isn't this surprising?" a nasally voice commented, interrupting my bliss, "Lestrange and Black, displaying everything that's wrong with purebloods."

I opened my eyes, shoved Rodolphus off of me and stood up, my hands immediately floating to my pocket where my wand resided.

"Don't you have better things to do, Lian?" I said, waving my wand out from my pocket with a flourish.

Trina Lian glared at me, her pale eyebrows rising up and down. Trina was a girl from my year, a notorious mudblood who belonged to Ravenclaw. Over the years, I'd found ways of getting back at her for being a dirty inbred. She was headstrong and smart, but her jinxes were nothing compared to my magic.

"Actually you two go well together," Trina said, flipping her dark blonde hair over her shoulder with contempt, "you're both selfish, bigoted, freaks."

I smiled evilly at Trina. She was a foolish girl.

Trina suddenly seemed to realize that the train had started to move. Everyone else was in a compartment. Rodolphus was leaning against the window, smirking at the mudblood and I just fingered my wand pointedly. The girl turned pale but didn't back down. From the look in her eyes, I figured she knew she was outnumbered and in trouble.

"Tell me, Lian," I started, stepping towards the other girl, "how does it feel to know you're blood is riddled with disease and muggle waste?"

Trina let out a cry of anger and her hand darted into her robes to extract her wand. I was quicker. I raised my wand.

"_Serpensortia!_"

A dark-scaled snake erupted from the end of my wand. I jerked my hand backwards and the snake shot towards Trina, who screamed and flung herself to the floor. I felt myself cackling with mirth as I directed the snake at her head. Trina dove out of the way, yanking out her wand as she did. I grimaced; I had forgotten she was on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

"_Impedimenta!_" she screeched, her curse going astray because of her position on the floor.

Rodolphus peeled himself away from the foggy window and gracefully pulled out his own wand. He stared at Trina with disgust and waved his wand. "I hate mudbloods," he spat, "_Crucio!_"

Trina's mouth opened in surprise as she heard the curse speed towards her. I laughed harder as the girl twisted in agony on the floor of the compartment. As her screams began to echo around the room, I waved my wand at the door and it locked with a click. Trina somehow flung herself upwards, on to the seat. She gritted her teeth in pain, but somehow managed to lift her wand up.

"_P-Protego_," she spluttered out.

Rodolphus's curse petered out as the girl struggled to her feet. I was unwillingly impressed. The little mudblood had a fighting spirit. But my dark magic was stronger. Before she could cast another spell, I flicked my wand at her, sending a stunning spell directly at her face.

Trina Lian fell to the floor, unconscious.

"_Mobiliarbus,_" I said. Trina's body floated up and none-to gently flew through the glass paneling in the door and landed in the corridor of the train. Rodolphus nodded to me and stuck his head out of the broken window and pointed his wand at the girl.

"_Obliviate_" he said. Then he withdrew his head and waved his wand. The broken glass on the floor rejoined and the window was quickly repaired.

I sat down on the cushions, pleased with myself. I let out a little giggle and gestured to Rodolphus, who sat down next to me.

"This brings me to my next point," I smirked, "I want to join the Death Eaters."

Rodolphus didn't answer, he just kissed me. I took that as a yes.


End file.
